Independent
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: Ginny has accepted her position for her dream job and is on the road to independence. With or without her family. (May be a one shot or may turn into a chaptered story, you decide). Rated T for safety. All rights belong to JKR. Has some Hinny fluff.


**A/N: The Holyhead Harpies in this story is like all the Holyhead Harpies in my other stories; **

** Joan Penney: Beater**

** Gwenog Jones: Chaser**

** Ginny Weasley: Chaser (of course)**

** Cecilia Morton: Keeper**

** Mia Larson: Beater**

** Marie Silverstone: Chaser**

** Sarah Donaldson: Seeker**

_I was sitting on my doorstep,_

_I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand._

_But I knew I had to do it,_

_And they wouldn't understand._

All I could think was, what have I done? I mean, this _is _my dream. All I have ever wanted to do was to play for the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser. But that meant that I had to move to Holyhead, which is a bit far from Ottery St. Catchpole.

My parents were a bit back and forth about the situation, and my eldest brother was against it. Percy didn't like the idea but he told me that I had to follow my dreams where ever they took me. Ron didn't seem like he was too fond of the idea. He sat in the corner silent, waiting for me to change my mind.

Harry. He was quiet. Almost hurt. I felt extremely bad about leaving him behind. Maybe he could visit me regularly. The problem was not only did our schedules have controversy, but now living so far apart, I'm weary about when we can be together. But I'm just a floo away between the hours of Nine o'clock at night to Ten-thirty in the morning. He could come to the matches but I knew it wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't be together like we used to be.

But, today I confirmed with the Holyhead Harpies manager that I was on my way. And I was willing to take the job. By Saturday, I will be completely moved out of Catchpole and be settled in Holyhead with a small flat, that wasn't as welcoming as the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. Yeah, less welcoming than Grimmauld Place. So, Today was goodbye to my family, I'll visit when I can, and hello to Holyhead, where I can start my intense training with Quidditch Legends.

_It's so hard to see myself without them,_

_I felt a piece of my heart break._

_But when your standing at a cross road,_

_There's a choice you got to make._

To be honest, I'm going to miss everything at home. I took one look around the living room. I smiled at the family pictures lined up on the mantle. There were so many memories behind each one, Everyone at Bill's wedding,The Quidditch World Cup, _that one was my favorite because Hermione and Harry were both included in the picture, _and so many others. I lifted one off of the mantle and held it in my hands. It was a yearly Christmas photo taken in my fourth year at Grimmauld Place. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were in the photo. Along with the 'Golden Trio' as I have started to call them. And the rest of the Weasley's. Except for the eldest three.

"You can take that with you if you want." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw my mum with a mellow smile on her face. I gave her a warm smile back and placed it back on the mantle.

"Thanks mum, but, I already have one that I'm going to take. Besides your collection won't be complete if I took it from you." I said, she stood next to me glancing at all of the photos, smiling.

"You don't have to leave you know. You can stay here, and _still_ play Quidditch." She said hopefully. I glanced at her, my expression dropping as I noticed her puffy, red eyes. I don't know if either it was because I was moving so far away, or because I was the youngest to leave, that she was being so emotional. I'm guessing it's because I'm the youngest. I don't recall her being so teary eyed when Charlie left.

"I'm sorry, Mum." Was all I could respond with. I didn't want to explain to her why, the reason was because I wanted to try being independent for a change. Also, because living in Holyhead would be a lot more convenient to get to training, even though it was less for any family occasion.

_I guess it's going to have to hurt,_

_I guess I'm going to have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved to get the other side._

I gave the man my last luggage bag and turned back to my family. They all stood there teary eyed, _even if some were trying to hide it. _It finally hit me how much they cared about me. I walked over to my mother first.

"I love you, Mum. I'll write as much as I can." I said before hugging her. I could hear her sniffling on my shoulder, "Don't cry, Mum, I'll be back for Christmas before you know it. Just think of it like Hogwarts." I said pulling out of the hug and looking to my dad.

"No matter what, I'll always be your little girl, Dad. Don't forget that." I said giving him a warm smile and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny." He whispered. Now, I was about to tear up. I walked to Bill next.

"I know you don't like this, but it's my dream. And I'm sure Victoire would be better off not learning from me for awhile. I don't think the world could handle another girl like me." I said laughing before giving him a fleeting hug. I continued on with Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, and now to Ron.

"You better be good to Hermione. Don't drive her up a wall, okay?" He snorted.

"And you stay out of trouble. Or I will personally take a small vacation to Holyhead and bring you right back to London." He said hugging me.

"I'm not going to promise anything." I laughed. I stood back and went to my best friend. My hysterically, red nosed best friend who was bad at concealing her tears.

"I love you, Hermione. I'll write you as soon as I get there." I said hugging her tightly. We stayed in a hug for awhile. You never know how much your best friend means to you until you have to say goodbye.

"You better start writing as soon as you get on that train." She laughed. I giggled and opened my eyes, and found my boyfriend looking at us with a sad smile. I closed my eyes again taking in the last of the hug.

"Watch Harry for me. He's like a child and needs to be kept on a leash." I whispered. I walked to Harry and clasped my hands with his.

"So this is it, huh?" He said quietly.

"I guess…you're coming to the game, though, right? In two Saturdays at eleven?" I asked hopefully.

"ALL ABOARD! TRAIN LEAVES IN THREE MINUTES!" A man yelled from the distance.

"Of course." He finally replied. "But, I need to give you something." He said. Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a mirror. It looked broken with a missing piece inside of it. I looked at him confused. "It's a two-way mirror. We can talk to each other by looking in it at the same time." He said taking out the missing shard. I smiled at my boyfriend. I loved him so much. I hugged him tight, letting tears fall down my cheeks. I really didn't want to say goodbye. But I had to.

"I love you, Harry." I said quietly.

"I love you too." He said back, kissing the top of my head. I stepped back and gave one last fleeting look at all my family members.

"I love you all so much." I said with a sad smile.

"ALL ABOARD! TRAIN LEAVES IN ONE MINUTE!" The man yelled ringing his cow bell. I took one more glance, turned and boarded the train. I walked into the seat that's window wasn't far from my family. As soon as I took my seat, the train started to move and all I could do was wave my family, goodbye.

_I guess it's going to break me down,_

_Like following a turn of light,_

_It's been said that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye._

I unlocked my door and almost immediately dropped all of my things on the floor. I never realized how heavy I traveled. But, I wasn't just traveling this was my 'home' now. Glancing around the dingy foyer, I noticed how much my new flat was different from the Burrow. There was a lack of constant sounds, causing my stomach to twist. It was too quiet.

The smell reminded me of Dolores Umbridge's office; cats and tea. It was definitely a place I'd have to get used to. But did I _want _to get used to it? Was this really the life for me? Questions stirred in my mind like small gnats swarming in the air, and nothing I could do would shake them off.

Taking a step into my new kitchen, I realized this was where I would be cooking my own meals from now on. No more meals from my mother. Oh, how that was going to be hard to get used to. I could only imagine that I would be terrible, or even too lazy, to cook anything and just turn in cooking for an easy make, roman noodle diet. That would be great to have along with my Quidditch career, _with as much sarcasm as possible._ I'll be a stick by October.

That night I made my new bed with my old sheets. I guess buying the flat pre-furnished was a good idea. But, I wish the bed wasn't so uncomfortable. But, was it really uncomfortable? Or was it because the room that surrounded the bed was not my pale yellow walls, with posters of the Holyhead Harpies and pictures of me and my friends? I need to get my mind off of the Burrow; I'd never learn how to be independent unless I start thinking like it. But, I couldn't help it.

My chest started to tighten from anxiety; my mind swirled with memories, and my lower eye lids filled with all that was left of my strength. Can I really do this? Is this really for me? My bottom lip starts to tremble. But I take a deep breath in order to stay calm. No. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.

I start to feel the stream of the one tear that surfaced itself, fall down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away with my palm, usually girls did this to make sure no one saw them cry, but, I was just shielding my tears from myself. More and more came down my cheeks; this was going to be harder than I thought.

_I know there's blue horizon,_

_Somewhere up ahead just waiting for me._

_But getting there means leaving things behind,_

_Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

Here I am, first time ever inside the official Holyhead Harpies pitch. I take it in for all its worth, my dream was slowly coming true. Gwenog Jones, yeah; _the _Gwenog Jones, greeted me with a hug, _a hug, _telling me to go to the locker room and get ready for my first ever Holyhead practice. I walked slowly into the closed room, where I could hear other voices inside. That must be the rest of the team.

"You're Ginny Weasley, eh?" Mia Larson says as I walk up to the vacant locker with my name imprinted on the gold label above it. I turn around and nod my head with a shy smile.

"You're the one dating The Boy Who Lived, huh?" Sarah Donaldson said from next to Mia. I gulped; I usually heard that from people who were about to tell me I'm not that great for him, usually that was from his fan girls though. But maybe Sarah Donaldson _is _a mad fan girl.

"You don't need to be scared of us, you know, we don't bite." Marie Silverstone said laughing along with the others.

"Yeah, our action figures are a bit frightening but that was Steve and Lisa's doing." Joan Penney chipped in, causing more cackles from the other girls.

"Sorry? Steve and Lisa?" I asked trying to seem less of a complete coward.

"Steve and Lisa are our publicity managers. Trust us; you'll be getting to know them quickly. They are the people who schedule the photo shoots for the calendars, interviews, regulate the merchandise, oversee the media articles; everything goes through them." Marie said, almost as if she was irritated with the fact.

"But they're two little snakes. They'll make sure your name is heard." Sarah said in a lowered voice.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" I asked a bit cautiously.

"Let me make it clear that the whole scandal about me last month, was all a fairy tale created by those two rats. They make sure you're on the front page of any magazine and will do anything for it." Joan said annoyed with the memory.

"Just stay away from those two as long as you possibly can. I'm sure the media will love to tear you apart." Mia added.

"Why me?"

"Because you're dating Harry Potter. You're only seventeen. Youngest girl ever to play professional Quidditch as a first string. They'll dig up your past and present or even future to make some type of publicity for you." Cecilia explained, creating more nerves to stir in Ginny's stomach.

"I'm sure some scandal will occur just because you're ginger. And when that happens, just blame Steve and Lisa." Mia said offering me a hair tie. I mutter a 'thank you' and tie my hair up but I can't stop thinking about everything the girls just told me.

Practice took everything out of me. It was surreal, and exhausting, but almost welcoming and a bit exhilarating. I loved it. As if this job was made just for me. I start remembering why I wanted to play Quidditch full time. Maybe this _is _the life for me.

I flooed home maybe a little too quickly after practice that day. I couldn't wait to check my mirror and see if Harry was on the other side. I missed him, and I just wanted to talk to him.

"Harry?" I said into the blank mirror. I hoped he wasn't asleep.

_I guess it's going to have to hurt,_

_I guess I'm going to have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side._

_I guess it's going to break me down,_

_Like following a turn of light,_

_It's been said that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye._

He wasn't there. I double check the time. Ten o'clock. Of course he wasn't up. He had to get up at six o'clock every morning, so he always turned in early. I set the mirror back down on the worn out, cherry wood desk. Sighing, I started a fire in the fireplace, lucky for me; the Harpies crew had gotten me a flat that had one.

Soon, I wondered into my cramped kitchen, looking for something I could possibly eat, but I heard a roar come from my fireplace. The Floo System. Harry? Hermione? Mum? Dad? I basically run back into my little living room...slightly let down. Joan Penney, the Beater for the Harpies, was standing in my living room, completely comfortable.

"Um...Hello?" I said, completely shocked by how relaxes she was about coming over unannounced.

"Hey, Red, We all were wondering if you wanted to go out for a few drinks with us tonight."

"Red?"

"What you don't like your nickname? Okay then how about…Ginger?" She asks.

"And now I don't mind 'Red'." I say laughing.

"So are you coming or not, Red?" She asks slightly annoyed at the fact I wasn't forward with her.

"Sure, should I get changed?" I ask looking down at my jeans and sweatshirt.

"Yeah, wear the shortest cocktail dress you own." She says plopping down on the used couch.

"But I don't own a cocktail dress." I say awkwardly. She looks up at me like I'm a completely foreign creature.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't your family loaded?" I was slightly taken aback.

"What? No…not really." She got up and threw her purse on my couch. She slowly walked toward me and looked at me up and down.

"Alright, we may be able to work out something with either my dresses or Cecilia's. You're close enough to our sizes." She said before taking my elbow and dragging me through the floo system.

I couldn't believe it. I was in Joan Penney's flat. Wearing Cecilia Morton's dress. While Mia Larsen was doing something to my hair and Marie Silverstone was doing my makeup. I was literally surrounded by five of my all time idols. The only Harpy who was not there was Gwenog Jones. Sarah told me it's because Gwenog is a struggling alcoholic and her husband would never allow her to do any partying with them. Or I guess, us.

"Alright, Ginny, turn around." Marie said nodding toward the mirror that was behind me.

"Okay." I said before turning around and looking at myself in the full length mirror. Oh, Merlin. I looked like…well…I wasn't really sure what I looked like but I definitely did not look like myself. I looked like one of those girls that went out to pubs and bars to get pissed.

"Alright, one more thing." Joan said before disappearing into her closet and pulling out a pair of extremely tall high heels.

_Time heals the wounds that guilt me,_

_Somehow,_

_Right now._

After a few hours of partying and drinking, we all returned to my flat. And as soon as we got here, the girls decided to tell me that not only are we going to go shopping for clothes on Saturday, but also for décor. I don't think they knew that I didn't have that kind of money to spare.

I decided to just go along with it, it was one o'clock in the morning, I was drunk, I was wearing a tiny dress and a lot of makeup, and at that moment I didn't care about anything anymore. I forgot all about my anxieties and all of my fears, and at that moment I thought I was living a pretty independent life…well the most independent life I had yet to live.

_I guess it's going to have to hurt,_

_I guess I'm going to have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other sides._

I woke up in the morning to a familiar voice coming from my living room. Through my grogginess and my slight dizziness I felt myself walking pretty fast to the voice. But when I got there, there was no one in my living room; I glanced at the clock it was 6:18 in the morning, Harry would have gotten up already.

And then it hit me; the mirror. That's where the voice was coming from. I quickly made my way to the desk I had set the mirror down on just last night. And I finally see him.

"Hey, Gin." He said with a smile.

"Hey, Harry." I say, I was sure that my hair looked like garbage and my eyes had bags under them but I didn't mind.

"Gin, you look…interesting." He said cautiously.

"Yeah; the girls took me out for drinks last night, I fell asleep before I could take off the make up." I reply, rubbing the tired out of my eyes.

"You're not going to get into trouble are you? I mean, drinking before a practice?"

"Trust me, they were drinking too, and some of them were a bit more sloshed than me; Cecilia threw up at one point."

"That's nice…Is this whole going out thing going to happen often?" Harry asked causing me to pause. What did he mean by that?

"Um, I don't know; maybe. The girls told me that we're going to go shopping for cocktail dresses and stuff to decorate my flat with."

"But you hate shopping…" Harry said confused.

"I know, but I'm going to go anyways, it'll be fun. Plus I don't want them to think I'm some sort of prude, you know?"

"Right…"

_I guess it's going to break me down,_

_Like following a turn of light,_

_It's been said that sometimes that moving on with the rest of you life,_

_Starts with goodbye._

_**Do you think I should add another chapter? It's kind of a cliff hanger to leave off on…I was just trying to make a fanfiction where Ginny's job was throwing a few curve balls her way (I am a full on Hinny shipper, I would never end their relationship in any of my fics) but I just don't know if this is a good place to end it or if this would make a good chaptered story. You tell me.**_


End file.
